


A Stealth Mission

by RedDeadDoofus



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Arthur, Exhibitionism, F/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDeadDoofus/pseuds/RedDeadDoofus
Summary: You've been in love with Arthur Morgan for years, but only recently have you come together. Now you're off to an excellent (and acrobatic) relationship start, but you haven't told anyone in the camp. One quiet afternoon finds you and Arthur Morgan in a compromising situation. What new developments will unfold? Who will leave satisfied, and who will leave yearning for more than with they began? Only a little bedside shaving mirror will tell...
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan & You, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	A Stealth Mission

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this was absolutely not “No Way Hosea.” I'm bad at summaries and titles, but please enjoy gratuitous sex imagery!

It was the time of day where your body strained for his touch. You were supposed to be working; there were certainly plenty of chores to do. Arthur Morgan was working. His arms and back rippled as he chopped wood, and Arthur’s own progress on his task impeded yours. It was early afternoon. In an unexpected delight, Grimshaw had left with Pearson and the girls to town. Dutch was out somewhere, and Uncle and the Reverend were already soused and deeply engaged in their corresponding afternoon, drug and alcohol fueled dreams. There was just you, with a familiar ache in your groin, and Arthur, chopping wood.

You hadn’t meant to stare, but you had. His bare chest had been heaving with exertion from his work, and you were quick to appreciate his shirtless, deliciously scruffy state. Arthur had noticed; of course he had. You knew what you were in for as soon as Arthur had caught and held your stare. Slowly and deliberately, he’d set down his axe down. He’d smirked at you, and you’d felt your mouth go dry.

And so here you were in Arthur’s tent, bent over and legs spread, for the outlaw behind you. Neither of you had wasted any time. As soon as the tent flaps were closed, you were on each other and ripping desperately at one another’s clothes.

It had not started gentle or tender, and it was not going to change.  
You’d only realized your feelings for one another recently. As soon as the floodgates had opened, you’d both been incapable of keeping your hands off of each other. It had been difficult in camp, as neither of you were keen to tell anyone about the new relationship. Sex had been restricted mostly to hotel rooms, isolated forests, and campsides. As it was, most jobs you’d been assigned on with him ended with wild rutting in the woods. These last few weeks had featured the most passionate lovemaking and the roughest, most animalistic fucking you’d ever had the good pleasure of experiencing. Today was, put simply, just a good opportune fuck. 

Your nails chipped the rough wood of the the little makeshift shaving stand. You’d nearly thrown the little mirror and shaving kit to the ground in the haste to have him fill you, but Arthur had faltered in his frenzied ministrations with your breasts to grasp one large, calloused hand around yours on the mirror. With a small, devilish glint in his eyes he had only repositioned it. You were putty in his capable hands now, and when he’d bent you forward and praised you, whispering filthy things in your ear, you were unable to look away from the sight of his cock pistoning between your legs.

Arthur’s hand dipped between your legs. In the mirror you watched as he rolled you clit, maddeningly slowly. When you whimpered, he nipped at your neck and fisted his other hand around your breast. His arms trapped you against him, to him, down on him, and you fucking loved it. When another breathless whine unfurled from your chest, Arthur slowed his pace on your clit even further. It was a fair, delicious punishment for making noise, and you writhed fruitlessly down on his length in protest. You were both supposed to be being quiet, just in case. Arthur had made the rules very clear.

You were looking forward to further punishment.

You were about to moan again, this time in an effort to see if you could weaken some of his composure, when someone’s voice called out. Both of your eyes shot open wide, and it came again - Hosea’s voice, calling for Arthur.

“Shit!” Arthur hissed. You both stilled.

Hosea called again. The sound of approaching footsteps grew. With rising trepidation, the two of you listened with increasing horror as the older man came to a stop directly outside the closed canvas flap of Arthur’s tent, just a scant two feet away from your coupling. You could even see the dull shine of his boots between the canvas seams.

For a long, tense moment there was nothing but silence as the two of you waited with bated breath. You were sure that, in just a second more, you’d be met with the sound of Hosea unclasping the canvas flap and pulling it back to expose you.

When the sound and the sudden flood of sunlight did not come, Arthur exhaled shakily. You jumped when the rough pad of his fingers returned to your clitoris and, ever so slowly, resumed grinding the little bundle of nerves. A shock of pleasure slammed through your body at the feeling. When you tried to turn to catch his eye his hands tightened on you. The stubble of his chin rasped over your shoulder and, when you started to croak an almost imperceptible question to your partner, he pulled up the hand which had been kneading your breast to cover your mouth firmly.

“Arthur, you in here, son? You awake?”

Arthur replied, his voice husky with arousal.  
“I was asleep, Hosea.” You weren’t sure his gravelly voice could pass for groggy, but Hosea seemingly bought it.

Hosea chuckled from the other side of the tent flap.

“Fair enough. Can I come in?”

“Nah. ‘Ain’t decent.”

Echoing his words, Arthur’s hips began to slowly roll again, driving his cock deep into your core. Agonizingly slowly, he withdrew to tease the head of his cock around the pool of arousal against your entrance. He slapped the head softly against your clit, forcing you to flinch and stifle a wanting whimper. Before you could adjust to the resulting uncomfortable spasm of pleasure, he plunged back into you. Ever so slowly he stretched you and began to pulse his hips against yours.

You crumpled back into him, your eyes nearly rolling back into your head from the sheer pleasure of the situation. You were horrified that Arthur was fucking you like this, here, right next to Hosea, but good god, it was hot. If the pulsing of his cock was any indication, Arthur was enjoying it even more than you were. Bastard. You couldn’t tear yourself away from the reflection of your filthy actions. You could only watch and try to swallow your gasps as Arthur’s cock slowly pistoned in and out of you, glistening with your own cum.

Hosea hummed his response. “I need to talk to you about this fool family I met. I think we could be onto something.”

After a further moment he paused, clearly waiting for a response.

Arthur’s fingers were tight around your mouth and jaw, muffling the whimpers that slipped from your lips. You were positive that it was obvious to Hosea that Arthur was fucking you. You could hear Arthur’s skin slapping wetly against yours deliciously. You knew Arthur could hear it - the sound only seemed to spur him on. Your eyes slipped flickered closed momentarily as another wave of arousal wracked its way through your body. Your pussy spasmed a little and clenched around the outlaw.

Arthur grunted at the sensation, his breathing rough and loud against your ear. The pad of his finger worried around your clit a little faster and the rest of his hand cupped firmer in its place over where his body pistoned into you. The sight of his hand there, spreading you wide around his cock, pulled another involuntary moan from your lips. His pants, carelessly pulled open and left at his thighs, were dark with the wet of your arousal at the junction of fabric and the swell of his balls.

“You interested?” Hosea asked again.

“Could be,” Arthur growled. “I’ll -”

His words faltered as you clenched tighter around him, about to cum.

“I’ll come talk to you in a bit.” Arthur’s voice was hoarse.

“Right. Don’t wait too long,” Hosea replied, seemingly satisfied. For a moment there was no noise, and then came the sound of receding footsteps.

Arthur slammed his hips home, hard. You cried out breathlessly and felt your eyes roll. The hand over your mouth dipped into your lips, echoing the pace his cock set against your pussy. His fingers only settled against your tongue. A long whimper slipped from your mouth at the sensation and the implicit expectation, and you set to work laving them. His body pounded out a hard, steady beat against yours.

“That was a close one,” He chuckled darkly.

“Bet you wouldn’t have wanted him to see you all spread out like this.” The rough hand at the junction of your legs left and tugged forcefully at one of your nipples before returning. Your abandoned nipple glinted with slick. You stared at it, mindlessly aroused. He ground his fingers on your clit, gentle but viciously quickly.

“Moanin’ like a whore.”

The wanton affirmative noise you issued made him laugh in your ear.

His balls slapped against your skin as you watched the pink of his cock drive again and again into your depths.

“Just imagine, the whole camp seein’ you like this. Stretched out fer’ me, suckin’ on my fingers. Beggin’ for everythin’ I can give you.“ His voice was a delicious, hoarse growl against your neck. "But I bet you would like that,” he continued. His feverish eyes burned into yours in the mirror.

“You like the idea of them seein’ you drippin’ with my cum, all down your thighs and dripping out of your pussy?”

That was all it took. His hissed words and the idea of it made you cry out around his fingers. Your hips spasmed in place and stuttered on his cock as your orgasm shattered over you. 

Ecstasy jerked through your body and clamped your fingers and nails into the tan flesh of Arthur’s arms. Goosebumps shot over your body like wildfire, and you were suddenly agonizingly aware of everything and nothing all at once. You saw white and you saw Arthur, and that was all.

Arthur swore as he felt your pussy clench around him. He issued another wordless, strangled oath and pounded into you harder, more erratically. In the mirror on the washstand his cock was a blur as it disappeared up into your core.

“Such a fuckin’ whore. All mine. You’re mine, all mine, to fuck and hold and love and use,” he snarled.

You couldn’t respond, couldn’t do anything but meet his gaze when he shifted his grip. An arm, white with scratches from your nails, laced itself underneath your breasts and arced your back. One hand tugged harshly into your hair at the base of your neck, forcing your face to meet his gaze as the last crest of your orgasm milked it’s way through your flushed body. His eyes were feverish and his grimace was feral and wild. He drank in your delirious arousal like a starving man.

You were still locked together like that, the two of you drowning in the other’s slack swollen lips and heavy pants and wild eyes when a shudder raced up the outlaw’s body. His eyes flicked shut as, with a shout, he came. Heat shot through your core as his spend flooded your pussy. His chest spasmed against your back as he came. For a delicious eternity he rocked against you, his lips wordlessly mouthing your name like a prayer against the skin of your shoulder.

When the last of his orgasm ebbed away he tilted forward and thrust shallowly one more time with a long, low groan. His breathing was rough and exerted. He hadn’t removed his grip on you - one arm was still clenched below your chest, but the other slipped from your hair to one of your thighs. He cupped the skin there while he tried to catch his breath. His body sagged against yours, and you had to brace yourself against the washstand. You smiled there, and slipped a hand over your shoulder to tangle into his hair. You toyed with it, just basking in the moment and enjoying the beat of his heart racing against your back.

After a long minute he moved, and the feeling of fullness in your core dissipated as he withdrew his length. His member slid wetly against your ass, and when you moaned at the loss, Arthur murmured his agreement. The thick, warm wetness of his cum dripped slowly down between your thighs.

An open mouthed kiss, soft as a silk, tickled your shoulder. You met Arthur’s heavy-lidded satisfied gaze in the shaving stand’s mirror. His cheeks were flushed and while a tuft of his hair curled and darkened with swear on his neck, the cheeky, crooked grin he bore was so beautiful that it nearly took your breath away.

“You’re going to be the death of me, girl,” Arthur chuckled against the skin of your back. Lazily, he drew his calloused fingertips over your skin, tracing invisible patterns across your ribs.

“I’m going to be the death of you?” You laughed. Slowly you twisted and cupped one scruffy cheek with your palm. He lent in to the touch and kissed your wrist.

“Probably.” The answer came with that sly little satisfied grin. “But ‘guess I die a happy, empty man.”

Before you could laugh at that, he was moving and pulling you back with him. When his knees hit the cot he collapsed, pulling you down on top of him. He assuaged your giggles with a barrage of light, quick kisses. His heart pulsed comfortingly beneath the hand you’d placed against his chest.

“I didn’t think this would have turned me on so much. Or you!“ You beamed down at your outlaw. "We’re going to have to do this again,” you chuckled, tracing his collarbone. “How about Dutch next time?”

Arthur groaned weakly. “Maybe not Dutch.” Against your stomach, you felt his cock pulse weakly in a direct contradiction to his words. You grinned at him.

“I think we’ll see about that.”


End file.
